


1251.93 miles

by suyari



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy hasn't been loitering nearly as much as usual. Billy and Teddy take it upon themselves to figure out WHY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1251.93 miles

**Author's Note:**

> Livestream strikes again. (To see the art I watched come to life that inspired this, go [here](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/16324065027).) Crossover Ahoy!
> 
> I am ignoring all this reboot nonsense. This is not so old school.
> 
> I negotiated the distance from NYC to Smallville using Kansas zipcodes. Thank you Google Maps!

"Has anyone seen Tommy?" Billy asked, mugs in hand.

The team peered at him from over couches, books, and a chess set. A chorus of 'No's at the ready. Billy made a face and marched back through the kitchen door. Teddy put down his book and followed.

"I know that face," he said as the door swung closed behind him. "What's the matter?"

Billy set both mugs down on the counter with a little more force than Teddy felt they rightly deserved. "That's the third time this week!"

"Billy..." he soothed, crossing over to him and gripping his arms. "It's Tommy. You know he can't sit still."

"It's _more_ than that," Billy replied. "It's like he's actively avoiding us."

"I doubt he's-What are you doing?"

"IwanttofindTommyIwanttofindTommy..."

"Billy, remember what we talked about, about bad ideas?"

"I **want** tofindTommyI **want** tofindTommy..."

Teddy sighed. "Guys, we'll be right back!" he called over his shoulder. He debated whether or not he should shift forms in preparation, but Billy was already glowing. The next thing he knew they were standing in a corn field.

Billy marched ahead of him and Teddy scrambled to keep up.

"Personal space, Billy!"

"He's my _brother_."

"And that _negates_ the matter how?"

"He could be in trouble."

"I think Tommy can take care of himsel-" The wind blowing by them at a rate that was most definitely speedster oriented and sending a face full of corn Teddy's way caught him off guard.

"Teddy come on!" Billy called, already running ahead of him.

Teddy sighed and hoped this wouldn't end too badly.

~*~

They had to track him down.

While doing so they discovered they were in a town called Smallville which was apparently in the state of Kansas. Teddy had never heard of Smallville, but considering it was a small town in middle America, he was willing to bet there were plenty of towns he hadn't heard about. They followed the road into town, and luckily, managed to blend in, so long as they weren't talking, he thought. He could probably fake an accent with some measure of credibility thanks to John Wayne and Errol Flynn movies and a Skrull heritage. Billy probably could too, if he thought about it. Magic was good for plenty of things. But Billy was preoccupied, which meant Teddy was left to do all the thinking.

They spotted Tommy by the local high school, chatting happily enough with a boy slightly shorter, but with a rather familiar lean build that frankly suggested powers to Teddy. They were talking fairly animatedly, and while they couldn't hear them from where they watched, they were both gesturing wildly enough he thought they might be talking faster than most people. A tall, pretty well put together - if Teddy had any say - boy trotted down the steps and slung his arms around both, smiling at them. The boy with Tommy grinned widely up at him while Tommy gave one of his Tommy smiles, all of about a half an inch and turned up against his left cheek. The new arrival - the largest of the three by far - slid his glasses off and said something as he released both, stepping between them. And then he was gone. And so were they.

"Billy," Teddy said, catching his boyfriend's shoulder. "I think it's safe to say Tommy's not in any danger. We should head back now."

Billy blinked in the direction the trio had disappeared in. He managed to pull it together a moment before Teddy was going to ask him if he was okay. When he turned that huge Kaplan grin on him, Teddy had only one response. "Billy....no."

~*~

"I will not be a part of this," Teddy stated, arms crossed. "He's _your_ brother."

"And you're my boyfriend!"

"I'm not getting involved!" he replied, throwing both arms up in the air.

"But Teddy-"

"Aww, trouble in paradise?" Tommy commented, swaggering in and crossing over to the fridge.

Teddy wanted to warn him, but it was far too late to try.

Billy grinned ear to ear and slapped both hands down on the kitchen table, leaning into it in a way that Teddy would normally encourage from his vantage point. For the moment, it was nothing but trouble.

"I was just thinking," the brunet said, as Tommy pulled out the milk. "We're really not low key enough here in New York. We should move our home base somewhere else where no one would think to look. Somewhere innocuous and deliberately misleading. It's not like we can't get to the crimes with equal efficiency from further away, right? I mean your speed, my teleportation..."

"Kate's money," Tommy drawled. "Where do you want to move, Billy? I am _not_ going back to New Jersey."

"I was thinking more along the lines of middle America. Corn and wheat fields, ranches and stuff...real rural, rustic, homey. Like Kansas."

Milk sprayed as the liquid didn't quite make it to Tommy's mouth. He coughed, leaning the milk jug against his thigh. " _What_?!" he wheezed.

"What?" Billy replied. He patted his twin's back heartily. "You okay Tommy?"

"I'm fine," he replied, with only a single pause in which to cough. "Why Kansas? There's _nothing_ in Kansas! I'd be bored as hell!"

"Would you?"

Tommy peered at Billy through narrowing eyes, then switched his gaze to Teddy who threw up his arms in surrender. He was not going to be a party to this. No matter which of them prodded him.

"There's plenty of room to run," Billy reasoned. "And who knows, maybe you'll meet someone. You hardly go out with friends who aren't us. I think it'll be good for you."

"I don't think any one else will want to move to Kansas, Billy."

"Well, I didn't mean _now_. We have to finish up our responsibilities here. I meant when we graduate and stuff."

Tommy stared at him long and slightly wary. "I guess," he conceded after a moment.

Billy patted him on the back and strolled past. Teddy followed. He didn't want to be alone with Tommy in the kitchen. He was the weakest link and they all knew it.

~*~

"I didn't want to say 'I told you so'," Teddy began, watching Billy frown.

His boyfriend sighed. "I didn't think he was going to hole up in his _room_! He's been in there a long time for him!"

"Well, what did you expect?"

"I just want him to feel like he can _talk_ to me. I'm his _brother_!"

Teddy sighed. "If that was all you wanted, there were simpler, _kinder_ ways to do it. You can't just provoke him all the time. I can't believe I just said that."

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "I just usually have to defend you from him, not the other way around."

"You don't have to defend him from _me_!"

"Someone has to." He got up, crossing the room to stop Billy's pacing. "Billy. Tommy isn't like you. He...internalizes everything. He lets it come, and he gathers it up and he's quiet about it. Why do you think he spends so much time making snarky comments? It's all deflective. The more you push, the less he's going to be willing to share. I know you love him, and he knows you love him, and he loves you - he wouldn't put up with you otherwise - just...give him some space."

Billy blinked up at him, mouth slightly agape.

"What?"

"I love you," he breathed, wrapping both arms around his neck and drawing him into a kiss.

Teddy's brain was having a hard time making the connection, more so with Billy pressed so close, but he figured whatever the reason, let the kissing continue. Which was why it was so disappointing when the doorbell rang. Billy pulled away with a grin and a promise in his eye that made Teddy lightheaded and went to answer it.

"Hi!" came a cheery voice from the other side.

"Hi..." was Billy's somewhat startled reply.

"Is Tommy home?"

"Umm...yeah, he...he's upstairs."

"Thanks!"

With a small burst of wind there was a sudden pounding on the door upstairs.

"BART!" came a dismayed older voice. "I'm so sorry," he apologized to Billy, before hurrying after the other boy. He paused in front of Teddy only long enough to apologize to him as well, before he was following him up.

The door closed with a creak and a small bang as Billy simply let go of it.

"Oh no!" Teddy said, grabbing his wrist as he made past him. "No, no, no."

"But Teddy-"

"No. Come on, it's the couch for you. Let Tommy handle his own business."

"I'll just be a minute. I want to see if he's all-TEDDY!"

"I said couch!" Teddy replied, Billy slung over one shoulder. "You started something. We're going to finish it."

"...Okay."

~*~

"Ahem!"

Teddy pulled away from Billy, who peered sideways slowly. "Huh?"

"Can you two come up for air long enough for me to say something?!"

"Sorry," Teddy said, though he didn't let go of Billy as he noticed Tommy's friends were behind him.

"Kon says you were spying on me."

"Not spying," Billy corrected. "We were worried."

"We were spying," Teddy agreed. "Because we were worried."

"You could have _asked_ me!"

"Would you have _answered_?!"

"Wow, you're both stubborn," said Tommy's smaller friend. Bart, Teddy thought.

"Bart," the other boy said. Which definitely made him Kon.

"What? It's true!" Bart countered. "They might even be more stubborn than you!"

"I'm not stubborn," the twins replied in unison. "He is!"

"Hi," Teddy said, standing with a wave. "I'm Teddy. This is Billy, my _very_ stubborn boyfriend."

"You should talk," Billy grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Conner," said the broader teen, holding out a hand. Teddy took it and noticed he had a firm grip as they shook. But like himself, it was deceptive in how light it actually was. Which was interesting. Measured just so to be strong enough for normal people, but not strong enough to hurt anyone. "And this is Bart."

"Sorry about the other day," Teddy told him.

"It's cool. I knew you weren't there to hurt anyone. I only managed to figure it out, 'cause..." He jerked his chin in the twins' direction. "Of family resemblance."

"Twins are good for that," Teddy agreed with a nod.

"You're _twins_?!" Bart blurted out in obvious surprise and fascination.

Tommy turned to him, likewise thrown. "Yeah," he said. "We sort of look exactly the same, Bart. What else would we be?"

"I thought you were clones!"

Billy laughed first.

By the time everyone was laughing, Bart's brow was furrowing in confusion.

"It's a long story," Billy sighed. "But yeah, we're twins. It's nice to meet you. Sorry."

Bart was suddenly in front of Billy, rocking forward on his toes and staring into his eyes. "Twins huh? Are you _sure_ you aren't clones?"

"We're sure," Tommy replied.

"We're just not sure who's older," added Billy.

"I am," both twins suddenly answered.

"Well, that clears that up," said Conner. Teddy liked him already.

"We teleported out to Kansas," Billy confessed. "How'd you get to New York?"

"I ran here," Bart crowed, arm up as if he was answering a question in school.

"I flew," Conner replied.

"That's a long flight," Teddy said, both honestly surprised and trying to divert attention from Billy's widening grin.

"Kon flies fast," Bart explained.

"Okay, so, now everyone knows who one another is. Can we go?"

Bart hugged Tommy tight; a joyful squeeze that pretty much explained how he felt in a manner that projected and translated even to the willfully blind and ignorant.

Conner sighed, but he smiled at Teddy, who smiled back knowingly. "We'll have him back by ten," he said.

"I don't have a _curfew_ , Kon!" Tommy screeched.

"Thank you," Teddy replied, shaking his hand again.

"No, but we have patrol tonight," Billy reminded him. He tipped forward and surprised pretty much everyone by planting a kiss against Tommy's cheek. Tommy went red immediately.

Conner grinned and slung his arm around Tommy, Bart following without detaching from about the speedster's - well, taller speedster's - middle. "Come on," Conner said, managing to get boths' attention. "I'll race you!"

"DOOR!" Billy cried, too late.

He sighed and went to fix it.

Teddy dropped into the couch and extended both legs, crossing them at the ankles.

"Tommy's _gay_ ," Billy said, walking back in a moment later. He looked and sounded particularly poleaxed, and Teddy couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course he is."

"You knew?"

"The whole time."

"You never told me!"

"It was obvious, Billy."

"It really _wasn't_ , Teddy."

"Does it matter?" he asked, standing. "We have the whole house to ourselves for the rest of the afternoon." He wrapped both arms about his boyfriend and swayed. "Whatever will we do with the time?"

It took Billy a little longer than usual to realize what he meant, but Teddy wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
